my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimizu
Shimizu (清水 Shimizu) is Megumi's half-sister. She was one of the failed Quirk hybrids from Dr. Satou's early experiments on Quirk Evolution and was known as Project 137: Wave during her years of captivity in The Zoo. Appearance Shimizu has long, wavy, seafoam blue hair with blue green highlights and wide curious eyes with wavy eyebrows. She has pinkish gills located on the sides of her neck, a pair of dorsal fins on her back, and webbed fingers. Her back has the same color as her hair but with white spots and stripes while the rest of her skin has a pale complexion with several blue spots/freckles. Shimizu inherited some whale shark characteristics from her mother but was born with an abnormality that gave her a tail that was too large for her small body. There are also numerous scars littered across her skin. Although Shimizu is able to move her tail underwater for swimming, the heaviness slows her down on land and she has difficulty in lifting it. She is normally seen either dragging her tail behind her as she walks or carrying it in her arms. In her first appearance, Shimizu wears a pink jacket with scale patterns, a white and blue striped wetsuit with a hole on the back for her tail, and a scuba mask. Because she was always contained inside a large tank, her hair was never cut and grew so long that it touched the floor. After she was rescued from The Zoo and taken in by Hawks, she began wearing casual attire on land and had her hair cut short. She sports a rope-like vest with starfish designs, red and white striped blouse, white skirt, and platform shoes. The vest holds a small water tank at the back that is connected to a transparent ring around her neck with water flowing through them so that she can breathe. Personality Shimizu is a quiet and cautious young girl with a deep curiosity of the outside world. She becomes very enthusiastic when she sees something new and has a tendency to wander off on her own to explore. Although she has a kind and gentle nature, she is easily frightened by people and sometimes acts aggressively in self-defense. With a majority of her life spent underwater, she lacked the ability to speak human language (though she doesn't seem to have much trouble understanding it with the exception of a few new words), and is unaccustomed to living in a city surrounded by a lot of people. Shimizu's initial mode of communication was through body language, facial expressions, and hand gestures that were simple enough to be understood by Megumi who translated it to others. As she is slowly adapting to her new home in the city, she starts learning how to speak by mimicking words that she hears from the people around her. Though Shimizu's phrases are still quite straightforward and short, her childish joy changes the weight of her curt manner of speech into one of pure innocence. She is fairly cooperative when she is asked nicely and demonstrates acute observational skills. Since she grew up with a harsh lifestyle and knowing only Megumi as a reliable guardian, she lacks social skills and feels nervous when too many people surround her. However, once she feels comfortable with someone, she becomes more affectionate and playful around them. Her treatment in captivity by the White Coats caused her to develop a strong distrust of people in uniforms. She becomes anxious and terrified to the point that she begins to cry and/or hide herself away. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite her small stature, Shimizu possesses immense physical strength and is shown to be capable of lifting large heavy objects or pummeling through thick walls with brute force alone. Underwater Breathing: Shimizu can breathe underwater with the use of her gills. Quirk Wave Impact '(水サージ ''Mizu Sāji): Shimizu's Quirk allows her to emit shockwaves that manipulate the water in her direct vicinity. This extends to the water vapor in the atmosphere and the water found inside living creatures. Super Moves * '''Tail Whip Shock Blast: Shimizu's main attack underwater. She creates a whipping motion with her tail that sends out a powerful shockwave that blasts away anything. * Water Surface Splitter: Shimizu performs a karate chop on a surface of water, causing it to split in half from the force of the impact, and sends a shock wave at an enemy. * Double Water Wave: This attack is similar to Water Surface Splitter but is done on land. Shimizu raises both of her arms and slams it hard on the ground to send a shockwave. * Cascade Punch: Shimizu punches at a distance from her target, channeling the force through the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends her enemies flying. * Torrent Kick: Similar to the technique of Cascade Punch, Shimizu uses kicks instead of punches. * '''Body Damaging Strike: '''By directly hitting the target with her hands or feet, Shimizu can transmit the force of the impact through the person's body. Trivia * Shimizu's given name means "clear water" (清水). ** Her name was given to her by Megumi. * Shimizu likes fruits and swimming pools. * Shimizu has a pet duckling that she believed hatched from an egg she was caring for. * According to Shimizu's personal data, she and Megumi share the same father. * Due to traumatic experiences of torture in The Zoo, Shimizu hates hospitals and people in uniforms. Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Fanon Female Character Category:Females